


В пустоши сказания говорят тобой

by kuzzzma



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Freeform, Gen, GodsNeedBeliefBadly, Immortal Max Rockatansky, Oral History, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, because people need heroes and stories have power and sometimes belief can stretch reality, but also if there's too much belief and no gods then the stories will create gods from people, immortal furiosa, post-apocolyptic mythological systems need saints and tricksters and monsters under the bed, Бессмертная Фуриоза, Бессмертный Макс Рокатански, Богам жизненно необходима вера, Мифы и легенды, Сказочные элементы, в которых почти нет больше человеческого?, героях и монстрах под кроватью, и чудовищ. и героев. и других сказочных персонажей, людям нужны герои и у сказаний есть сила и порой вера способна менять реальность, народный эпос, но порой веры слишком много вокруг и тогда сказания сделают богов из людей, пост-апокалиптические системы веры нуждаются в своих святых, сказания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Годами сказания спали, перестав быть нужными людям.Но Мир был сломан, и истории нашли себе новых рассказчиков.





	В пустоши сказания говорят тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In desert wasteland, stories tell you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827458) by [Pteryxcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteryxcat/pseuds/Pteryxcat). 



> I want to thank author of the original text [Pteryxcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteryxcat/pseuds/Pteryxcat) for being so kind to let me translate it.  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF Mad Max 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5564973) на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2018.

Сказания были потеряны долгое время.  
Дома скрывали их, дороги путами удерживали землю, в которой они покоились.  
Они были погребены под сталью, стеклом и цементом, и они забыли, что были когда-то чьей-то живой реальностью.

Пустыня хранила воспоминания. Пустыня помнила, помнили и темные леса, и моря высокой травы, и замерзшие озера, и глубокие океаны, бескрайние, как небо над ними. Их нет больше, осталась лишь пустыня.

Кто убил этот Мир?

Сказания просачиваются оттуда, где раньше высились города, из руин и груд брошенных тел.  
Сказания поднимаются сквозь трещины высушенной солнцем грязи на дне старых речных русел, из-под вековых отложений на оголившемся океанском дне. Они нашептывают свои секреты любому, кто способен услышать: белокурой деве, запертой в хранилище под сводом; забытому дитя; умирающему бойцу, почти погребенному в песках.

Людям снова нужны сказания. И, к добру или худу, сказания снова здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

В городах одичавшие охотники крадутся среди разрушенных и обвалившихся небоскребов.  
Они кажутся людьми, пока ты не видишь их глаза, металлические клыки и когти, дающие возможность карабкаться по стенам на крышу и шипеть оттуда. Но если ты заблудился, и если ты добр, и если ты готов разделить с кем-то то немногое, что имеешь, — ты найдешь и тайную лестницу, и цистерну с дождевой водой, и комнату, полную сокровищ Старого Мира.

Остатки океанов — темно-коричневые, соленые, давно покинувшие свои прежние берега — несут на себе плоты, служащие домами семьям, которые седлают шторма и добывают из глубин рыб с шестью глазами. Океаны никогда не были безопасны, и их сказания никогда не иссякали: легенды о величественных морских тварях, губителях кораблей, о змеях, таящихся в глубинах; истории про птиц-проводников, возвращающих моряков к родным берегам. Сила сказаний здесь не удивляет, хотя никто больше и представить не может, что нечто таких размеров может выжить в отравленной воде, а последние птицы давно превратились в прах.

Пустыня ожидает. Люди живут здесь, как и всюду теперь, делая все, что еще возможно в этих условиях: умирая.  
Сказания иногда обращают их. Пленяют существ ветра, алчущих влаги, струящейся в людских венах, или овладевают доходягами, что на своих ходулях ищут корни в остатках грязи и ила, или захватывают копателей, уходящих глубже и глубже под землю в поисках скрытых подземных рек.  
Безумный плут мчится в вечность, на парах в баке и на воспоминаниях о вчерашнем куске в желудке, пытаясь подлатать учиненные людьми бардаки достаточно, чтобы отпустить наконец и себя.  
Он был здесь, когда Мир умер, и он останется средь праха, пока Мир не восстанет из пепла. 

Но сказания нашли и присвоили себе и Несмертную Фуриосу, зеленеющую, что находит воду и выводит женщин из тьмы. Когда-то она существовала на самом деле, в Цитадели; взбунтовавшийся император, распахнувшая ворота темницы и предложившая Сестрам свою помощь.  
Многие годы и многие лета, и тысячи дней прошли с ее последнего отъезда в пустыню, и теперь уже дочери дочерей первых Сестер раздают воду страждущим. Но все еще люди приходят под врата сада, утверждая, что сама Неистовая указала им путь к зеленым землям.  
Говорят, она мчится на ветре и проезжает сквозь шторм, нетронутая песками, и фляги наполняются сладчайшей свежей водой в ее присутствии.

Сказания помнят о Мире, что Был.  
Возможно, они опять уснут под землей, когда Мир снова зазеленеет.


End file.
